The Bat Boy and The Ghost Boy
by Hel Lokison
Summary: What if Bruce sends Damian to a boarding school to investigate the new benefactor. Now since Vlad donated money to this said school he decides to send poor Danny. Guess who are roommates? Own nothing but the plot.
1. Go away Vaddie

What if Bruce sends Damian to a boarding school to investigate the new benefactor. Now since Vlad donated money to this said school he decides to send poor Danny who are roommates? Own nothing but the plot.

* * *

There was a loud bang heard in the Fenton household rather early in the morning. Not early enough for one Fenton who unlike most normal people loves the morning. Then again the Fenton's were never normal. _Ghost hunters for pete's sake!_ So one too smart for her good answer the door. To want to close it soon after, but a foot wedge itself in to stop it.

"Hello Jasmine! Beautiful morning isn't?"

"It was until you show your ugly mug. Why are you here?"

She asked while leaning across the doorway to make sure he doesn't walk in, but Fenton luck.

"Jazzie-pants who at the door!?" asked more yelled because of his booming voice called Jack.

"No no one dad" stumble Jazz who was trying to step on Vlad's foot.

"Jack! My old friend! Good to see you!"

"Vladdie! Jazzie-plants why didn't you say V-man was here!" Jack practically jump down the stairs to hug Vlad who looked rather more like he wanted to go jump off a cliff.

"Maddie Vladdie's here!" He yelled up the stairs to half asleep Maddie.

"He is? Did he called? Because I don't remember him calling."

"Oh yes my apologizes kind of late notice. May I speak to you both? It's about Daniel's education."

Both Fenton shared a look, Jazz just kept on glaring and trying to figure out what he's up to."You see I heard his grades are dropping." Both nodded. "So I thought since I know the head of the board for St. Sebastian's Boarding School to well you know get him away from distractions."

"Vlad maybe we should sit for this. Come in, would you like something to drink?" asked Maddie.

"No no I'm fine but I'm kind of in a rush because of a meeting."

All four of them sat at the table. No one knew where to started.

"Jasmine maybe…" she hold up a hand to stop him.

"If this has to do with my brother then I'm all ears."

"Very well as I was saying I have friends on the board and can make sure he's treated right unlike Casper where they allow him to be bullied."

"What about Danny's friends?" Debated Jazz just to be debunked by Vlad.

"He make new one. There more students at St. Sebastian's more chances to meet more people." He said with a know smirk that Jazz wanted to slap off.

"That's nice but I don't think we can afford it." Maddie still uneasy about Colorado. Very uneasy.

"Don't worry I will be willing to pay he like a son to me." Jazz shot him a glare.

"So is it decided? And don't worry about distance you can drive up every weekend to see him."

Jazz looked like she wanted to say something but it was a good opportunity for him. So she bit her lip. Both Jack and Maddie looked like they wanted to say no but could find no reason to. This is the last week for summer and they would have to decide now. They shared a final look.

"Fine only if he can home on weekends. And he's grades go up."

"Consider it done." Still smirking Vlad hold out his hand both Fentons shaked it.

* * *

Should I continue? Next Chapter will have the bats in it. Any ideals?

Ages:

Bruce: 44

Jack, Maddie,and Vlad:46

Dick: 19

Jason:17

Tim: 16

Danny and Damian: 14


	2. Which ones better?

It was an unusually bright morning in Amity Park, which was fine for one Fenton. She is usually the one making breakfast. We all know the infamous Maddie Fenton's cooking.(It's alive! It's alive! Run!).

So while she was cooking some pancakes and turning the bacon, she heard a knock. So like normal person she went to open it, just to want to slam it. It was to early even for her to deal with _him_.

To bad for her the parent that wasn't wearing earplugs hear the door open.

"Jazzie-pants who's at the door?"

"Well hello Jack my old friend! Good to see you!" Vlad said pushing passed Jazz. Whom scowl in response. She knew once he was in the house there's no way of kicking him out with her dad right there. So she went back to cooking but this time eavesdropping as well.

About that time Maddie was coming down, to hear the voices downstairs.

"Jack who's at the door?"

"Mad's it's Vladdie!"

"W-what? I don't remember him calling ahead?" she stumbled out.

"Sorry about that rather late notice. Ah yes I came here to talk about Daniel."Both Fenton parents shared a looked.

"What about?" Maddie asked nervously, worried about Danny.

"Yes well his education. I have a friend who thinks he can help."

"W-wait what?" this time Jack asks.

"While I notice the other kids pick on poor Daniel and his grades are slipping. I have a friend that can help."

"W-why don't you come in Vlad. Would you like something to drink?"

"No no I'm good."

So once everyone sat down, they began decision. Vlad was the first to speak.

"I have a friend who owns a boarding school named St. Sebastian. I thought it might be a good thing if he get away from the distractions, mainly the ghosts. Also it's a chance for him to meet more people and make friends."

"It sounds great but I don't think we can afford it." Maddie simple put.

"Ah don't worry about that my dear Maddie I'll pay for it in full. He's like the son that I never had."

"What about his friends?" everyone turned to see Jazz lend against door frame connecting the living room to the kitchen.

"He'll make new ones."

"It doesn't seem fair though."

"Actually if he graduates he has a 70% chance to get in an Ivy League school."

Jazz's jaw drops and started thinking maybe this is thing, he did after all want to work for NASA. That after all was not an easy goal. She bit her lip and went back to working on breakfast.

"Can he come home on weekends?" Maddie asked like every mom would.

"Well of course but someone would need to pick him up, it's only 45 minutes away."

The Fenton parents shared one last look and agreed.

"Fine only if he come home on weekends."

"Considered it done."

"Are you going stay for breakfast?"

"Sorry I would love to but I have a meeting to go to."

* * *

Which one do you like better? Please leave a review.


	3. The real chapter two

I have a few au like Vlad isn't mayor of Amity. And Danny just goes by Phantom and doesn't yell out going ghost.

* * *

It was normal morning in the bat household and yelling was an always, specially when a wayward bat somehow finds a way to get in. What? Even he couldn't resist Alfred's cooking.

"Jason give me back my homework I need to hand it into AP Bio." Shouted one Tim Drake. Just to have him place it up higher so he could read it. Which wasn't hard considering he was second tallest next to Bruce.

"Wow you really are a nerd!"Jason also yelled because? Tim _shouted_ in his _ear,_ don't you hate it when people do that. In less you are that person.

"Oh what's this?" asking one over excited nineteen year old. Who goes by the nickname Dick. Just to grab it out of Jason hands, okay he kind of needed to jump. Not a lot he was third tallest. His eyes scanned over it for a few seconds. He was use to it, not having a lot of time to read files before jumping into battle.

"What is with all the yelling! Todd how did you get in here again!" you can only guess who that was. He also shouted because that's the only way Tim and Jason would hear him over their fighting. Dick just grinned and put one arm over his shoulder...to have him push it just shrugged it off, he was always like that. Well that or threatening him...family don't you love them.

"Nerd!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"That's enough young masters." somehow Alfred manage to have them hear him over their yelling. Both looked slightly ashamed it's Alfred after all he's like their grandpa.

"Sorry." they both mumbled out both not looking really sorry. Alfred use to the boys fighting, just shook his head and sighed. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

This was around the same time Bruce was coming down, looking as tried as ever didn't help that the Joker got out last night and they had to deal with him and Jason trying to kill him(the joker). He needed his coffee now.

 _It's actually quite? Where did they go?_ _Did they get kidnapped again?_ All thoughts going through his head while he made his way to the dining room. He was greeted with a nice surprise of them all being in their sits waiting. The only thing was Tim was glaring at Jason.

"...What did I miss?" the only thing he was given was eye of them answered so he went on."Oh also Damian I have a mission for you" the said person turned his head towards his father. Damian smirk because he get the job and not Drake. Tim seemed to notice and was glaring back at him.

"So what is it?" Jason asked still irritated with Tim for yelling in his ear.

"Have you ever heard of Vlad Masters. The richest man after Lex, Oliver, and me. Maker of VladCo."

"...Yeah so?" Tim had a look which said just get to the point. He got a look back that was I was getting to it. "He has been under my watch since he started to go into business. He didn't start small, he went to people that won't even gave beginners the time of day. Yet somehow he got a meeting with them and now he has his godson in a boarding school that also under my watch. I thought it might be a good time to get some information."

"Why was the school under your watch?" they all look a bit curious.

"Both Lex, Vlad, and a few infamous people have all donated to it."

"So when does this school start?"

"In a few weeks, after breakfast I need to get ready for a meeting with Vlad to see if I can get anything. And Jason about last night…"

Before he could finish he heard someone jump and run out of the room all while screaming to save some breakfast for him.

* * *

Danny's reaction will be next.

Sorry it took so long a lot happen:

1:Moved.

2: Parents got a new puppy and wanted me to help.(Which means I stay up with the the little hellhound till 1 am for a week.)

3: The dog no hellhound likes to bit(everyone but my dad) and pee in my room(only).

And also please don't comment because my grammar and spelling… the english classes in all the schools(six of them) I've been in sucked. Beside one but I wasn't there for long(and no I wasn't kicked out we just moved a lot). But other then that please leave a review and ideals!


	4. Going away

Chapter Three~

Q&A Questions and Answers~

Q: Are you going to delete one of the first chapters?

A: Nah some people are going to like the first or the rewrite so I'll leave them both up.

Q:What breed is it?(the new dog my parents got)

A: A...Hellhound just joking... Newfoundland. One time my dad went on a walk with him and a little girl said to her mom "Mom look a baby bear!"

~Okay pretty sure that's all of them.

Danny woke up a few minutes after Vlad left because Jazz burst into his room.

"Time for breakfast!" Jazz had pretend to be cheerful because she knew Danny was not going to be happy. "Let's go!"

As Danny sat down he felt awkward with both parents looking at him worried. "Did I do something?"he looked at both of them confused. He came home on time this week if he stayed is up for debate. "Time to eat!" Jazz almost shouted because she was nerves to. She knows Danny not going be happy. "Okay?" Danny was beyond confused.

"What's going on?" he had enough after 10 minutes of awkward silences. "Nothing! Why would you think something wrong!?" Jazz isn't a good liar. Which makes Danny even more confused what is Jazz lying about?

"I know you're lying!" almost yelled because now he was getting annoyed no one will answer. "Danny you know me and dad love you right?" Maddie was nerves because she knows how he's going to react. "Oh gods you and dad are getting divorce!?"this time Danny shouted "What NO!" this isn't how Maddie thought he would react. "We just need to talk." "Yes son we know you're not going to be happy. But it's the parent's job to raise their kid!" now Danny was scared his dad was never serious! "Also Danny you can't blame all this on mom and dad, I even agreed it's a good ideal." Jazz said with a sad face.

All of them stop for a minute. "...What's going on?" Danny started to rub his neck like he usually does when he's nervous. "Me and your dad are sending you to a boarding school." Maddie finally got it out. "Wait what! You can't what about Tucker and Sam!?" Danny couldn't believe his parents went behind his back. "Danny Maddie and me both decide it would be best. It will get you away for ghost and bullies." Jack didn't want to send him away but he wanted to do what was best for his son. "You know what FINE! I'm going over to Sam's house right now BYE! Danny storm out of the house while texting Sam he's coming over. When he left the Fentons hang their head in shame. "It's for the best right?" Jack looked at his wife, who nodded yes.

-5 minutes later at Sam's house(in Sam's room talking with Sam and Tucker)

"I still can't believe my parents went behind my back like that!" Danny was now ranting to his friends. "Yeah well my parents do it all the time…" Sam looked up from her book _Good Omens_ (actually a book).

"Yeah but we expect that from your's." Danny looked over to Sam who shrugged and went back to her book. "Yeah next you know my parents wouldn't let me have meat for a week!" Tucker was laughing no one found it fun though. "You just jinx yourself Tuck…" Sam raised an eyebrow not looking up from her book. "Aw Nantucket!" (before you ask who uses it I do because Hetalia) "Nawtuct?" this time Sam looked up. "Just roll with it."

"Any ways I'm leaving in a few weeks so we might as well make the best of it!" Danny said with the utmost false happiness. "Don't worry we'll come visit. Also about spending the time…" At the same time Danny and Tucker shouted "No" Sam faked innocence "Why not?"

"Because we usually end up hurt and you somehow okay!" Sam wasn't giving up on her ideal "All I wanted to do is go to comic con with you two cos playing as Castiel and Sam! And I would be Dean and Jazz can be Charlie!"

"How about no…" Danny knew he would end up going but he still didn't want to. "Fine I won't visit you!" they all knew she was joking so they started to laugh. "But no really we'll miss you dude."

"We forgot something!" Sam looked nervous."What is it?" "How are we going to cover for Phantom!" Tucker thought for a minute "Hey Danny does Amorpho still owe you a favor?" "Now that you mention it yeah! And He'll love the attention!"

-30 minutes later Ghost Zone in Amorpho Lair-

"You got yourself a deal Phantom!" Amorpho shake Danny's hand.

-Back in Human Realm(Danny house/basement)-

"Well I guess that's taken care of!" All of them were glad he agreed to it. "Just remember to call and visit on weekends." Danny rolled his eyes and said "Yes mother." To which Sam replied by slapping him over head.

Hey guys sorry for taking so long writers block. Before you kill me I know how it feels there's a story I like and they haven't updated the story in a while but the update another one of their stories. Also people been pointing out sometimes I'm miss words it's actually Fanfiction that has been doing that to me. For some reason it's been taking out words. One more thing Sam and Tucker aren't going to be in the story a lot. Danni probably not going to in the story because she doesn't really fit in. we're at more than 50 followers! Thanks you for reading/following and favoriting my story!


	5. Who doesn't like ghosts?

I'm sorry for being so slow updating family stuff came up.

Truth be told Vlad was running late. Not his fault, though. An old man won't hand over his shop. He needs that land for his new lab. He didn't care that it's been in the old man's family for years. Honestly, all he need's is some ghostly persuasion. After all who wants to stay in a haunted shop.

"We're here", the driver said as he pulled over. Vlad stepped out and looked up at the sign. Vargas' Italian Food. Vlad drove all the way into Gotham to try and impress Bruce. He walked in and had the waitress take him to the table. Bruce stood up and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Bruce tried to sound polite but he was irritated. "You as well, sorry I'm late business meeting ran late.'' Although Vlad was trying to apologize it didn't sound sincere. "I know how it is."They both sat down. The waitress came with their water and asked what drinks they wanted. Bruce got some lemonade and Vlad got the most expensive drink on the menu.

"So why did you call me here today?" Bruce wanted to get this over with. "Ah... yes as you know I have been trying to expand my science branch." Bruce nodded his head. "Go on." Bruce didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you think of cloning cells. You know like for new body parts, a nose per say." Bruce scowled. "Or clones of people." Vlad made a face as if he was hurt. "Why I never thought of that! All I was thinking about the good that it could do." Bruce got up. " If that all you wanted to talk about I have other things to do."

Now it was Vlad's turn to scowl. "I guess this meeting is over," Vlad said well gritting his teeth. Bruce nodded his head and left. As did Vlad but he kinda stomped off. All in all, Vlad wasn't having a good but he knows what would make it better. After all who doesn't like little ghosts in their lives.

_For me Vlad was the kind of villain that only had one plan and would stick with it till the end. Like when they were in Colorado he kept tring to get them to come back. Even though they left. I don't know but that's how I see him. Sorry if I don't a character right.


	6. They meet!

"Jason don't do that, you can't carry all those." Dick look over his shoulder to see Jason trying to carry three overly large boxes and Tim trying to make sure he doesn't drop something. "I can get it!" as soon as he took two steps one the boxes slid backward. It almost hit Damian but he sidestepped.

Damian looked at the box and then at Jason. "Was your brain in there too?" Jason look like he now wanted to throw him out the two story window. "No, but I'll mess your's up." Bruce who just came over and looked at Jason. "Can you go a day without threatening your brothers." Unamused Jason raised his eyebrow "I would but I love the brats too much." As he said that he grabbed Damian for a "hug" it was more like a choke hold. In which lead to Damian biting him. "Ow, what are you two!?"

"Guys come on, the room is right over there!" Dick was getting tired of hold his box. Which he was 99.99% sure Damian hid his weapons in. Just then they heard a scream. Which lead all of them to run to the room.

When they got there the saw a red haired teenage girl who looked like she just got slimed and a boy who was rubbing his neck. "So that what it does..." Jazz took some off and throw it at Danny's face. "Gross..."

Bruce cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked over and saw them standing there. "Um... hi?" Jazz who realized this was probably Danny's roommate family tried to be more polite. "Hi, my name is Jazz. Are you Danny's roommate's family?" Tim smile and hold out his hand "Yes, unfortunately, my name's Tim." Jazz looked at his hand then said: "I would but I don't think you want this on your hand..." Tim looked down to see that it was covered with the slime.

"Well always this is Dick, Jason, Bruce, and the worst child on Earth Damian." sightly gesturing in their direction. "Wait are you Bruce Wayne!?" Jason rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah he runs Wayne Enterprise and is a playboy." Jazz looked stunned for a second then looked over at Danny, who just shrugged. "In ways my name is Danny and this is my sister Jazz. It's nice to meet you." Bruce gave a polite smile "Likewise."

-16 miles

Behind a bush

"Soon Ghost Boy I'll have your pelt... and then Ember will love me!I just need to get rid of those pesky humans in the way."

* * *

One Year Anniversary!  Thanks for reading even though there's bad grammar and I barely post. And I don't really write a lot like some authors... But Thank You.


End file.
